lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost PewDiePie Videos
PewDiePie has a lot of videos deleted in his years on youtube this is a list of all videos that have still not been uploaded to youtube This section is gonna focus on his lost videos on the pewdie channel from 2006-2011. Imba charge Mirror's Edge Chroma 3 Stars Pure Time Trial Pack Straight to Video - Mindless Self Indulgence unkown 4th video This section is gonna focus on his Videos from 2010-2018 Highrise Nuke Free-For-All Quarry Nuke Free-For-All Terminal Nume Free-For-All Dead Space Extra Limb Blacklight Tango Down: Multiplayer Series Call of Duty: Black Ops: Team Deathmatch 41-3 Cracked Same map Weird Gun PC HD (Commentary/Gameplay) Black Ops Live Commentary! Random Classes! Nuketown Madness! :D Call of Duty: Black Ops: Team Deathmatch 57-4 PC Important Updates! Black Ops: Gun Game 26-3 How To Record Gameplay & Commentary Call of Duty: Black Ops: Answering ALL your questions! Black Ops: Video Commentary, Giveaways! Call of Duty: WM2: Commentary Speedart by Markodesigns Silent Hill 2: Playthrough - Part 3 - DAT ASS! Silent Hill 2: Playthrough - Part 6 - LAST PART? Dead Island Part 1 Dead Island Part 5 Dead Island Part 7 Dead Island Part 9 Amnesia: Stay Alive - BROS ARE FALCONPUNCHING - Part 2 Horror Amnesia - IT GET SCARIER! - To Give Is To Force - Part 2 Amnesia - BONUS UPLOAD - The Machine - Part 3 Amnesia - PURE EVIL.... BARRELS!!! - The Machine - Part 6 Amnesia: STEPHANO DRUGGED ME D: - I DREAM: Custom Story - Part 1 Amnesia: WHAT IS LOVE? - I DREAM: Custom Story - Part 2 Amnesia: PIGGEH - I DREAM: Custom Story - Part 3 Horror VOICE ACTING LIEK A BOSS! - Calling Wii - Part 6 ETERNAL PEE - Eternal Damnation - Part 2 MARTIN TRIED TO R*PE ME - Amnesia: Custom Story - Part 1 - Killings in Altstadt BODY LOTION EVERYWHERE! - Amnesia: Custom Story - Part 6 PEWDIEPIE SINGS! - KaraokeParty (Bonus Video) PEWDIEPIE RAPPING! - KaraokeParty #3 SINGING TITANIC ;_; - KaraokeParty #4 IT'S RAINING BROS, HALLELUJA! - Just Dance 2 ( i tried reuploading it but it was blocked for copyright ) RUSSIAN STYLE DANCING! - Just Dance 2 - Part 5 WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! - Karaoke Party (Vs Bros) #7 I BECAME A ZOMBIE! - ZombiU - Part 3 HOLY SH*T! - The Cat Lady (2) WHO'S THE PARASITE? - The Cat Lady (3) Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon - Part 1 THEM JUMPSCARES ;_; - The Screecher - (Don't Starve) #2 BroKen #4 - How To Be A Fan / What If You Had Bewbs? / YouTube Douches SERIOUS GAMEPLAY. ( the only information on this video is en.myshows.me/view/episode/15514550/ and it showing in pewdiepie's video titled "DELETED VIDEOS" ) pokemon blue stream ( a livestream on youtube that doesn't show the footage ) fortnite ( a livestream on youtube that doesn't show the footage ) Prey Gameplay - Part 1 (xtreme cringe fail livestream) playerunknowns battlegrounds lol good game ( Exsistence unconfirmed but shown on en.myshows.me ) not drunk ( Exsistence unconfirmed but shown on en.myshows.me ) ONLY WINS! These are all the lost videos from 2010-2018 If you find these videos please upload them to youtube or any other videos that are not in the playlist below Here is a playlist with most PewDiePie Videos deleted/not deleted PLjZyk-_dSsHRUbL9HD-czYf-UvRUt7r8A More lost videos are on the PewDiePie Wikia Category:Lost YouTube